


【撸叉】师姐

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】欣于所遇，情随事迁。 [6]
Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 一语成谶, 原恩, 恩兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 年龄操作|私设叉大撸小武侠设定师姐妹久别重逢
Relationships: 张雨鑫/曾艳芬, 撸叉
Series: 【同人文】欣于所遇，情随事迁。 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651201
Collections: 言灵到世界尽头





	【撸叉】师姐

**Author's Note:**

> 叉，你会在AO3搜自己吗？  
> 撸叉后援会征文  
> 这个征文没搞完就散了，回看唏嘘。

“哎呀你这小破屋子，”张师姐伸手撩了一把石头床沿，不紧不慢地捻着手指，心里嘟囔两句居然没灰。

“干什么。”曾师妹冷淡地回了一句，也不看她，侧着身自顾自拿着块抹布反反复复地擦着半旧的铜茶壶。

“没什么，倒挺干净啊，我在外头看着摇摇欲坠的，雨下得这么大居然不漏水。”意料之中收获了一枚白眼，张师姐吐了吐舌头，仰躺倒在了床铺上，舒服地伸了个懒腰，掏出一个手绢包，挑了一颗蜜饯含在嘴里。

今年的梅子有点酸，也有点苦，明明都放了这么多糖了。

张师姐缓缓蜷了蜷舌头，细细地用味蕾感受着，出神地望着窗外。外面的雨，越下越大了，油纸糊的窗子，被寒雨砸得啪嗒啪嗒作响，但却怎么都不会破。

“今天如果不是下雨，你是不是就，不会让我进来了？”

张师姐心里这么想着，不知怎么就问了出来。

“你别在我床上吃蜜饯。”曾师妹还是拿着那块布，反反复复地擦着半旧的半茶壶，完全没有要回答的意思。

“你偷看我。”

“你砸吧嘴了。”

这个话题幼稚到聊不下去了，只能换一个。

“师傅让我问你什么时候回去。”

“吐核用手兜着，弄脏了被子你就，”滚出去三个字还没来得及到舌尖。

“弄脏了我帮你洗嘛！”张师姐刷地一下子坐了起来，蹭蹭地爬到床沿边，伸着脖子争辩。

曾师妹忍无可忍地抬眼看了外面噼里啪啦下着的雨，斜了她师姐一眼。

这种天？

张师姐笑盈盈地眯着眼，一派春光灿烂。

曾师妹默默地回过了头，继续拿着块抹布反反复复地擦着半旧的铜茶壶。

半晌无话。

“那个茶壶你把外面擦得再光亮，倒出来的茶也不会变得更好喝。”张师姐慢悠悠地开口。

曾师妹心一沉，险些就要开口斥她出去，憋了半天，心里泛酸，硬生生地咽下去，觉得灼灼发烫，一直往下沿到心口。

“好喝不好喝也不管你的事，你出去喝别的。”

我又，没逼你来喝。

“今年九师妹下山给我带的茶，倒不错。”

张师姐虽然不高，但是下巴磕在师妹肩头并不费劲。只是曾师妹被这突如其来的靠近吓得一抖，却也挪不动步子。只是觉得肩头发烫，缩也不是躲也不是愣在了当下。

九师妹是哪个？自己下山的时候，她还是个小不点吧，曾师妹在这种关头还回神去想了想，无奈实在面容模糊。好像，整天唱唱跳跳，挺活泼招人喜欢的？

不过，哪个师妹对师姐来说，都一样吧。

可能别的所有师妹，都比自己好。

这么想着，曾师妹的心情又低落了下去，挣扎着就想躲开。

张师姐如果还摸不清她的脾气，这么多年的崽白养了。她先一步撤开，夸张地伸个懒腰，大喇喇地搬开板凳坐下，左手拿个白瓷碗，右手提着那个旧铜壶哗啦啦倒满，倒得猛了，铜壶口的盖子啪嗒一声扣上了。

曾师妹在那干站着。

张师姐毫不在意地晃晃脑袋，端起瓷碗一口闷，啧，涩。

“隔夜的。”

是挺凉，又苦，也不是什么好茶叶。

“我就唯独喜欢这茶，凉也好，隔夜也好，粗制滥造也好。”

“你说谁粗制滥造？”知道师姐从小就脑子灵活，话里带话，此时师妹一点就着，全然忘记了不能自己送上门承认，带着点底气不足下意识就认定她在说自己。

张师姐一双纤长的眼睛，含着的笑意更深了。“我是说，我师妹买的茶，物美价廉，可以了吧。”

反应过来的曾师妹微微憋红了脸，后知后觉得在舌尖吞吐了几遍“唯、独、喜、欢”四个字，心里酸酸甜甜苦苦涩涩，搅得五味陈杂。过了好一会才恢复了正常，慢慢腾腾地去生火。阴天下雨，柴有些湿湿的，很难点，好不容易弄着了，曾师妹把它一根一根地架好，露出点空隙，这才烧得旺。只是小茅屋通风不畅，不一会就弄得烟雾缭绕的，大概是烟囱坏了。

曾师妹忍着呛人的烟，烧了一锅开水，撒了几粒盐，拿出三团面条干放进去，咕嘟嘟地煮着。

面条干这种东西很可怜，多年前小小的曾师妹在清心殿的屋顶上，没头没脑地对张师姐讲过这句话。

面条它啊，刚做出来的时候是顺滑的，又长又柔韧，为了不占地方被团成一团，放在太阳底下晒干，方便收藏在阴凉的地方，想吃的时候拿出来。只是被晒干的面条，看似团成一团变得有力，实则变得很脆，稍微用点力握，就折了，人们也只是扫一扫它的残渣倒进垃圾桶，因为碎屑放进锅煮也会化到捞不出来。

所以，很可怜。

此刻张师姐默默地看着有条不紊地下着面条的曾师妹，缓缓放下手中缺了口的白瓷碗。

师妹她从来不喜欢喝茶，也不喜欢吃面，只喜欢吃梅子蜜饯。

白石派的大师姐，还在襁褓里的时候就被放在山门口被师傅捡了去，跟着师傅姓张，从小娇生惯养却心性纯良，又是个聪明伶俐善于逗乐的孩子，全派上下从最严厉的教习师叔到厨房间的小杂役，没有一个不喜欢她，她就这样无拘无束的长大，逍遥自在。

大师姐吃最喜欢吃埋着鸡腿的红汤面，喝最喜欢喝清明雨后的茶，导致后来有了众多师妹，大家下山历练的时候，除了师门任务，给大师姐搜罗好吃的面店和好喝的茶叶是大家最为挂心的事了。即使她是大师姐，在师傅的默许下也没有多少人苛求她承担起什么振兴门派的大业，“她那个性子呀，整体吃吃喝喝开开心心的不就好了？”

张师姐没有一点大师姐的样子。

何况还有二师姐呢。

二师姐，是十岁的时候被闲逛的大师姐在山下捡来的，姓曾。照说早过了练武的最佳初始年纪，但是心性内敛稳重，听说身世凄惨，从小就是吃得了苦的，一开始不被看好一年年下来也武艺精进，成为了白石派独挡一面的二师姐。师妹之间都偷偷传她性子冷淡讨厌别人去搭话，全派上下也只有大师姐总是怀着一颗关怀自己养的白菜的心锲而不舍地去嘘寒问暖，所以姑且也就会讲上几句话。师妹们为何总和自己有些嫌隙，二师姐不明白，也不是那么介意，在她的认定里，绝大多数的人和人不需要那么近。

只是大师姐，不在这绝大多数人里。

为什么呢，曾师妹说不上来，也许从小习惯了，就和呼吸一样自然。最开始被捡到的时候，曾师妹对这个一直笑啊笑的师姐是有些抗绝的，这世界这么苦，你笑什么笑啊？后来她知道了，原来也有人的世界，真的不像自己从小过的那么苦。也会有人就该出落的这么坦诚大方，整天笑盈盈的。她本来觉得自己会嫉妒，但是发现面对这样一个轻功不过关还要爬上高高的树干给她摘梅子做蜜饯，水性一般还要踮着脚颤颤巍巍去河里给她捞鱼烤着吃，无时无刻不笑得坦坦荡荡的师姐，一丝一毫的阴暗念头都会瞬间被蒸发的干干净净。

所以曾师妹在漫长的成长岁月里形成了这样一个思维定式，关于师姐，一丝一毫的不正常的念头，都是不应该的。

关于三年前曾师妹的不辞而别，张师姐知道派里细细碎碎地传着不下三十种说法，这群小妮子，平日里都说和她处不熟的，这回倒一个比一个门清。说她根基差，练武瓶颈了的有，说她迷上了哪家少侠的有，说她受不住来年武林大会压力的有，说她本就不留恋这山头，自顾自就走了的也有。

叽叽喳喳，一群少女也不带着什么坏心，但揣测就是揣测，流言还是流言，张师姐总觉得密密麻麻地扎得慌，即使不愿也不得不承认在她还在的时候，自己还是有那么多护不到的地方，曾师妹本来心就重，再压上几分，谁知道什么时候会垮。

第一年张师姐笑着说让自己这二师妹出去见见世面也好；，第二年偶尔会盯着月亮发呆，想着外面到底有什么好，自己下山这么多次也从没有不想回来的时候；到了第三年，莫名在某次午夜梦回的时候，清晰地回想起曾师妹不告而别之前，自己光顾着逗弄着九师妹在山下捡来的小猫，身边叽叽喳喳地围了一群女孩子，在那棵梅子树下，曾师妹深深地看了自己一眼。那时候自己是没怎么在意的，曾师妹不怎么笑，一双眼睛又生的好看，每次看向自己都像一汪深潭，却没什么情绪表露。每次一对上视线，张师姐的心都要一颤，随即镇定过来，维持师姐的威严，曾师妹就是这样的人，你心里怕个什么劲呢？心里建设做多了，再对上眼内心波动就能压住了，而曾师妹的眼里，一如既往是没什么情绪的。也许是不够清醒，第三年的午夜梦回，张师姐回想起那日师妹的眼里，好像遥遥地有着重重情绪，说不清，道不明。

张师姐打从娘胎里出来第一次，失眠了。

张师姐裹着被子，从捡到曾师妹开始细细地回想，她从没发现自己的记忆力有这么好，竟然记得那么多细节。这些年来她们之间的点点滴滴，像一块块晶莹剔透的宝石，长长久久地被忽略，突然地才被正正好好地放对了位置，这种再合适不过的舒心感把张师姐的心上层层叠叠不为外人所知的褶皱一点点地展开，熨帖。

天就亮了。

张师姐说，我下山玩两天。

师傅在做早课，闻言点点头，说要是看见了你二师妹，记得喊她回来。

张师姐也不回答，回去简单收拾了东西，走了两步又折回来包上一大包蜜饯，笑嘻嘻地应付了一路相随行的师妹们，带这一身的晨露，下山去了。

山下的世界很大，想要找一个人也是很不容易的。更何况这人刻意低调，总不能在街上逢人就拉着问，你可曾看见一个很好看的姑娘？想想就有些傻吧。

张师姐一个人看了元宵节的灯会，一个人折了清明节的垂柳，一个人赏了中秋节的圆月，心里觉得话本都是骗人的，哪来的那么多巧合的相遇，命运的邂逅，只有一个人的风景。一个人的风景也没什么不好，就是心里有些空落落的。

灯不明，月不圆的。

看起来张师姐做什么事都一腔热血，只是对找曾师妹这件事，她说不清自己到底是急切还是不急切，好像急也没有用，该遇到的时候就会遇到。有时候她自嘲地想，会不会再相见，自己会老的牙都没了。扯开嘴角笑一笑，张师姐已经在寻找中学会了欣赏沿途的风景，所以也不算太苦闷，也不算太亏。

不过老天还是对张师姐不薄，刚入冬的时候，她就找到了。

顺着放牛娃的手指方向看去，一年了，还是没长高，瘦瘦小小的。

看起来羸弱得仿佛可以迎风飘摇，但其实不是的，张师姐心想，我这师妹，是世界上最不会投降认输的人了。

窗外的雨，丝毫不减，猛力地砸着，寒风呼啸，但屋子里暖融融的。

白瓷面碗搁在木桌子上，发出沉闷的声响，清汤面撒了一把葱花。

“家里没酱油了，凑合吃吧。”曾师妹转身过去灶台边洗洗涮涮，又成功地隔开了一段距离。

张师姐听到家字有一瞬间的恍惚，但是的确饿极了，抄起筷子大口吃了起来。一时间涮锅声夹杂着呲溜的吸面声，再像不过平常人家里的晚间日常，张师姐没头没脑地觉得。填饱肚子的人很容易恢复活力，张师姐又有精神四处打量这个屋子，她想好好看看这一年师妹生活在怎样一个地方，虽然得出的结论是，再平淡无奇不过了。笃定不会被赶出去，夜还长，吃饱了，张师姐又显出闲不住的本性，光打量就算了，不知道是不是故意的，总要不痛不痒地评论两句，曾师妹有时候搭理她，有时候就干脆保持沉默。张师姐很知道一个度，能维持住谈话不至于触到师妹炸毛的线，这种来来往往，说起来还真有些久违的怀念。

三年，多少个日日夜夜。

曾师妹这里的床，有点窄。二人是多年没有睡在一张床上了，因为曾师妹也早就不是那个打雷还会害怕的小孩子了。那个打雷会害怕但是不肯说的孩子，只会偷偷的捏住师姐的衣角，然后就可以沉沉地睡去。睡着的曾师妹，从不像白天的她那样一直皱眉，舒展而沉静，眉眼柔和，张师姐把这归为曾师妹难得像个寻常孩子可爱的时刻，有些舍不得说出来和大家共享，不过她觉得即使说出来，也没有多少人会信。

睡在咫尺，连呼吸声都听得很清晰，张师姐心里熨熨帖帖，平平整整的。

轰隆隆，打雷了。一开始只是隐隐传来，闭着眼能想象天边是如何的风云翻滚。二人沉默着，没有人开口。

一个不知道从何问起，一个不知道如何回答。

曾师妹迷迷糊糊快要睡着了，虽然她自己也觉得不可思议，日思夜想的人就在身边，怎么会睡着呢，不过实在是太安心的气息，自己，有些累了。

天空劈下一道闪电，雷鸣大作，曾师妹在半梦半醒之间被吓了一跳，手慌乱地想抓住些什么，往常这种情况她总是会抓个空，清醒过来也只会有一点点怅惘，只有一点点。但是这次，当她实实在在地被一双温热的手抓住的时候，心里没有别的念头，只觉得实在是太不真实了。

但是再怎么看起来不真实，手心源源不断传来的热度，又太真实。黑夜隐去了其他一切感官，触觉比平时鲜明了千万倍。就只是这样抓着，一动也不动，可心里已是从第一道裂缝开始，咔咔咔咔，所及之处，冰雪消融万顷。曾师妹觉得自己，真是有点没出息。

“曾艳芬，我怕你。”

“啊？”

“我怕你，离开我啊。”

长长久久的沉默，久到仿佛本来就不需要一个回答。

张师姐翻了个身，背对着曾师妹，也不知道在想些什么。

蓦地一下，张师姐感到自己带着凉意的背，有一个温温热热的额头贴了上来。

“不用怕。”曾师妹的声音闷闷的。

**Author's Note:**

> > 后记  
> >  
> > 这篇算是撸叉应援会的征文  
> >  
> > 曾几何时，她们还是好好的。  
> >  
> > 我都不知道自己这算不算一语成谶，如果没有任何人知道她为何要离开，那是不是还有会有人去寻她。  
> >  
> > 我自己比较喜欢的一段是师姐在找她的时候，也逐渐学会了观赏一个人的风景。  
> >  
> > 无论如何，在我这个小小的世界里，彼此牵挂。
> 
> > [KKKKAAAd](https://weibo.com/2708731321)：![[泪]](https://img.t.sinajs.cn/t4/appstyle/expression/ext/normal/9d/sada_org.gif)好吃，是这样的撸叉啊  
> >  
> > [浅滩寄居蟹](https://weibo.com/5574315175)[**](http://vip.weibo.com/personal?from=main)：![[good]](https://img.t.sinajs.cn/t4/appstyle/expression/ext/normal/d8/good_org.gif)![[good]](https://img.t.sinajs.cn/t4/appstyle/expression/ext/normal/d8/good_org.gif)嬉笑中的深情，疏离里的思念。很棒  
> >  
> > 不论如何吧，有过共鸣的人存在过。


End file.
